The Revolving Door
by stina-chan
Summary: *waves* this is a story that i posted up for my friend, *points at friend* involves mushy yahiko love ^_^ so kawaii, plz read and review
1. Meet Vincent White

Title: The Revolving Door  
  
Authors: Jo-I mean the invisible man who wishes to remain nameless, and me; the amazingly sexy stina-chan *grinz* plz leave ur applause and notes for ur reviews and have a fun filled time...  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some reason or other...  
  
Disclaimer: We in no way claim to own Ruroumi Kenshin, please don't hurt us.*covers head with hands then looks up warily* *grinz* KYA-KYA *makes stabbing motions to no one in particular* gomen -_-;; one of those you had to be there times.  
  
~Meet Vincent White~  
  
The sound of yelling children and teenagers filled the campground. It was the Seattle Kung Fu Dojo, camping trip.  
  
"Vince! Come check this out!" A voice yelled at Vincent.  
  
14-Year-old Vincent White. 3rd level black crane student, advanced. 5 feet 5 inches tall, bright green eyes, and brown hair. His haircut is at 2 and a half inches on top; his side burns are non-existent. He has a small nose inherited from his mother. Vincent's chin doesn't jut out from his face; rather it goes downwards with his face. His hair is straight not wavy or curly, and he has a birthmark on his right wrist resembling a Gibbous moon. Slightly tanned and not a freckle to be seen on his entire body, he's quite an attractive guy. He isn't a hairy kid either, often teased about the fact that he has hairless legs.  
  
Vincent turned around in search for the speaker, spotting a path laid out before him he jogged to where he thought the voice had come from. The jog was short; the only obstacles along the way were a few large rocks that he had to hop over, of which he did with ease. As he continued to jog he saw what looked like a clearing up ahead. Upon arriving he realized it wasn't a clearing at all but a rock quarry about 30 feet below him. It was filled with a greenish liquid, which several other kids were playing in. There was a narrow path that led down to a very large rock about 5 feet above the surface, which several children were jumping off of into the quarry. Vincent looked around again, searching for the person who called him. A little ways left of him was a blond, blue-eyed kid waving and gesturing madly at him to come over.  
  
"Vince, check this out! We got a lake all to ourselves!" The kid jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Blake, I don't feel like swimming right now." Vincent yawned. Truth was he found Blake abnormally annoying most of the time, and today was no different.  
  
"Suit yourself." Blake shrugged and started down the path to the large boulder. 3 steps into his journey though, he slipped on a green rock slick with algae. Losing his balance he fell right in the direction of the quarry his arms flailing about as he fell. Vincent quickly fell to his stomach on the cliffs edge and grabbed Blake's wrist.  
  
"Don't drop me!" Blake was beginning to panic.  
  
"Stop struggling or you'll pull us both in!" These words were spoken a bit too late as Blake's struggling managed to drag Vincent over the edge to plummet with him.  
  
Somehow Vincent managed to fall gradually till he was about 20 feet to the left of Blake as they both speeded for the bottom of the quarry. Unluckily for Vincent, he was being juggled by rock formations along the Cliff wall. Cut after cut, he continued to fall, at first they were minor scrapes, but a few seconds after his fall started he landed face up on an extended rock. The recoil bounced him painfully right over again. Vincent closed his eyes, he'd rather not know what he was going to bash into next. He felt another rock punch into his ribs only this one was slanted, and slightly smoother. Upon landing he began to roll downwards off of it. Then another smooth and slanted rock. He lost consciousness upon hitting it. His limp and mangled body continued to roll until he landed not in water, but solid ground...ouch.  
  
"Oh my god!" A woman screamed.  
  
"He's bleeding, bad." A boys voice echoed in Vincent's subconscious.  
  
"Someone get Dr.Genzai." A very soothing-to-the-ear voice said.  
  
~~*Intermission*~~  
  
*Kenshin walks in*  
  
"Hi my name is Kenshin Himura, I think you should get some popcorn before reading the rest of this chapter."  
  
*Sanoske walks in*  
  
"I'm Sanosuke Sagara, I think some milk duds would be nice."  
  
*Kaoru's head pops up*  
  
"Perhaps a carbonated soda pop?"  
  
*Yahiko's picture appears above hers*  
  
"Shell, the preferred fuel of NASA! Low prices guaranteed!"  
  
*Under Sanosuke's breath*  
  
"Is that an American food?"  
  
*Kenshin shrugs*  
  
~~*End Intermission*~~  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes, leaving them at slits. Everything looked fuzzy and out of focus. He took a moment to try and figure out where he was. He felt a cold rag on his forehead and an extremely uncomfortable bed beneath him. The covers were pulled up to his chin as he layed there on his back.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Vincent heard a women's voice.  
  
An older man's voice made an intellectual analysis, "Most likely, as long as he isn't bleeding internally he should recover fine. Aside from cuts and bruises all over his body, he broke 3 ribs, his left wrist, right ankle, and dislocated his left shoulder. When he wakes up, assuming he does, don't let him walk around, keep him on the futon until his ankle heals."  
  
"Wow, that's going to suck when he wakes up." A kids voice teased. That was followed by several loud thunks.  
  
"Ow... Kaoru!" The boy whined.  
  
"You're not helping the situation." A woman's voice replied harshly.  
  
"He's lucky to be alive, that he is." The soothing voice spoke again.  
  
'I remember that voice. It kept me calm...' Vincent thought. That's when he noticed a peculiar smell. It was coming at him from all directions, it was a husky scent, and he enjoyed it. 'I can't even put it in words, it smells so good' the thought flew through his head. Continuing to inhale the smell, he relaxed. Then suddenly he felt as if he had been run over by a truck, a very very big truck. His left and right side felt like they were being stabbed, he couldn't feel his fingers on his left hand, his left ankle was swollen and was throbbing painfully, and worst of all, he could actually feel the torn muscle and gnashed bone in his left shoulder. Upon feeling all of this, Vincent's eyes shot open.  
  
"AAAUGGHHHH!!!" Vincent yelled as he tried to sit up but fell back down again painfully. He shook his head and realized he was heavily bandaged. The bandages were all over his body, and there was a pile of bloody ones roughly 3 feet from him. Everything he saw was still fuzzy too. He tried to relax again, breathing through his mouth, although even that hurt.  
  
"He's awake." The soothing voice announced.  
  
"He only fell a few feet how did he get so beat up? Was he in a fight?" A rough voice spoke. Vincent heard a man get up and walk away, most likely the doctor. He tried to ask them where he was, but when he tried to talk, he began coughing. After his coughing fit he moved his head to his left and looked at them. A wound on his neck opened up, and small streams of blood slowly crept down onto his pillow.  
  
"Wow he doesn't look Japanese at all does he," A woman's voice declared.  
  
"He's bleeding on my pillow again! Its gonna have to be thrown away..." The boy sighed. Vincent watched as a woman took out what appeared to be a wooden sword and struck the boy with it.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." The boy rubbed his head.  
  
"Kenshin go get some fresh bandages." The woman said. Vincent's vision began to clear up. The boy looked the same age as he was. 14 maybe 15. Had brown slightly spiky hair, and wore a ...kimono? He was cute. 'Did I just say cute? I must have been beaten up a lot more then I thought.' He turned a little more to his right (causing the wound on his neck to pop open even more) and saw a striking blue haired woman, sitting on her knees. Next to her was a brown haired man, looking to be in his older teens, early twenties. He was cute too.  
  
'I said it again, what's wrong with me?' He thought. Vincent continued to look around; he was in an old style Japanese room, complete with a sliding paper door just like the one at his Dojo. A bucket of water was next to the door, and the room was lit quite nicely. All the time he continued to take in that delicious scent. He could live off this stuff. At that moment he spotted an orange haired beautiful man, with dashing looks and a scar on his left cheek. 'I'm complimenting other men... I must have taken a blow to the head.' One thing was strange though, aside from the Brown haired man. They were all wearing kimonos.  
  
The boy crawled up to Vincent briskly. Vincent could feel the boy's eyes probing him. The husky scent seemed to intensify the closer the boy got.  
  
"Do you hear me?" The boy asked. For some reason Vincent had no clue what the boy was saying. Come to think about it he had no idea what any of them had been saying.  
  
"Where am I?" He said in a very breathy whisper.  
  
The boy turned around and faced the woman. "What did he say?"  
  
"I don't know, sounded like English to me." She scratched her head.  
  
The orange haired man spoke up. "I heard Ms. Megumi knows English, I'll go ask for her help."  
  
As they all chatted, the boy stared into Vincent's eyes. Vincent did the same just as intently. A connection had been made at that moment. Whatever it was, both of the boys seemed to lose track of time.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
A/N: anyways...you people are probably thinking huh?!? This doesn't look at all like stina-chans style...well you're right cuz its not, right Hogosha?  
  
Hogosha: nope it's not hers and she's not about to steal all the credit,  
  
Stina-chan: damn straight, cuz it belongs to my friend Mr. Invisible, cuz you know he asked me to help edit and beta it and post it. So naturally I did just that which is the reason why I have it here so don't forget to mention Mr. Invisible in all ur reviews. 


	2. insert cool title here

Title: The Revolving Door  
  
Authors: originally my friend who wishes to remain nameless (who btw writes all this great stuff), and me; the amazingly sexy stina-chan *grinz* (the lowly beta-er)  
  
Rating: R for some er stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: We in no way claim to own Ruroumi Kenshin, please don't hurt us.*covers head with hands then looks up warily* *grinz* KYA-KYA *makes stabbing motions to no one in particular* gomen -_-;; one of those you had to be there times. Oh and I don't own Shell either nod nod  
  
~insert cool title here~  
  
Ms. Megumi walked into the small room being dragged along by Kenshin.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Ms. Megumi's gaze fell upon the young boy in the futon. She didn't gasp; merely she looked at him in minor shock.  
  
"We found him rolling off of the roof of the Akabeko. None of us has a clue to how he got up there." Kenshin said. "We called Dr. Genzia, who quickly bandaged him up. But when the boy woke up, he was speaking English. Were hoping you can help us."  
  
Ms. Megumi summed up his injuries. As she was looking at his injuries her gaze fell upon his. He had bright emerald eyes, somewhat uncommon for a Japanese native. She also noted how he didn't at all look Japanese. A tourist perhaps? "Yes I do know English, quite well actually. I studied it while Kanryu was forcing me to make opium." She knelt down next to Vincent and thought for a second before asking in English, "What is your name?"  
  
'Finally someone who can answer my questions.' Vincent thought. "Uhh, my name is Vincent White." He replied.  
  
Ms. Megumi gave a comforting smile. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Vincent racked his brain trying to remember what happened, "Ummmm." Vincent staggered in speech. "I was with my sensei at the 22nd national park in Washington." Vincent closed his eyes, they were blurring up. Ms. Megumi stood up and turned around facing her audience.  
  
"What did he say?" Yahiko was the first to speak.  
  
"His name is Vincent White. He said he was in a place called washing-ton, at a park." Ms. Megumi replied.  
  
"Washing what?" Sanosuke said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"I've never heard of it, maybe it's a restaurant." Yahiko scratched his head. 'Vincent, I like that name. It suits him. Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, has a nice ring to it.' Yahiko watched the boy in the bandages. 'His eyes are so beautiful, like emeralds.' Yahiko caught himself. 'No way! Did I just compliment his eyes!?' Yahiko had a quick worried expression on his face. But he got rid of it quickly afraid someone would ask him what's wrong.  
  
Ms. Megumi turned around and faced Vincent. "Um, Vincent, where is Washing- ton?"  
  
He thought this was some kind of a joke! Where's Washington!? That's where we are moron!  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent clenched his right fist. At least some things weren't broken.  
  
"I mean," Ms Megumi said calmly, "We're in Tokyo, not this Washing-ton you speak of." Kenshin, Yakiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru Watched the two talk and wondered what they might be saying. Vincent's eye's shot wide open, and for a moment the pain left him as he tried to comprehend just what the hell was going on. He then tried valiantly to sit up, with much groaning and moaning, he managed to have his upper body supported against the wall behind him.  
  
Yahiko looked at what was visible of his body. He could see that Vincent had a very fine figure, 6 abs, very defined, yet still thin arms, and a thin neck. Much to Yahiko's dismay, he felt himself become tight below his waist. 'What is this? I'm not gay! I bet its because... because... um...' Yahiko couldn't find an answer for himself. He sat down to hide himself. He felt very dirty.  
  
Vincent looked down at himself, his upper body was naked, and bandaged up to his chest. He was still wearing his jeans, and his digital watch was still on his left wrist. He hated being naked. Even slightly naked.  
  
"Tokyo? In Japan? Is this some kind of joke? I was in America last I remember..." Vincent relaxed his head against the paper wall.  
  
Ms. Megumi looked puzzled. "I assure you, I am not playing with you. You are in Tokyo Japan in the year 1872." She tried to keep him as calm as possible.  
  
"Excuse me!? 1872? Are you sure?" Vincent was a bit worried; he'd been rescued by some mental patients.  
  
Ms. Megumi looked puzzled once again. "Yes I'm quite positive its 1872."  
  
"What's going on? Before I fell it was the year 2003." Vincent looked at her.  
  
Ms. Megumi was speechless. 2003? Is he serious? Maybe he bumped his head on the road a bit too hard...  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ms... What's your name?"  
  
"You may call me Ms. Megumi." She replied. "Ms. Megumi, I clearly remember the year being 2003." Vincent said in a harsh tone.  
  
~~*Intermission*~~  
  
*Yahiko is sitting in a chair*  
  
"Ya know what I like to do in my spare time? Write poems!"  
  
"I've written one about the ocean. Let me read it to you."  
  
*clears his voice*  
  
"I like to sit at the shores edge, and listen to the waves come crashing in. Like thousands of beads falling. The fish sometimes jump, making a wave or two. But sometimes fish do not jump. Because they are dead from toxic oil spills that ruin the environment! But with shell you have their guarantee they will never hurt the wildlife. That's why when you need gas. Go with shell. We don't like killing animals like other companies!"  
  
*Sanosuke's voice can be heard*  
  
"Kenshin cross off shell from out list, we know it's definitely not edible if it kills animals!"  
  
*Kenshin looking half distracted*  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
~~*End Intermission*~~  
  
Ms. Megumi understood why he was becoming upset.  
  
'Its their word against mine, maybe I did hit my head...' Vincent regretfully said, "Maybe your right, Ms Megumi. It's stupid to argue when we know I hit my head." He gave her a weak smile.  
  
Ms. Megumi gave a charismatic smile. "Well, we know you fell, but what has me interested is the fact that you fell about 13 feet, yet you look like you fell about 50."  
  
"I remember my friend Blake and I fell down a cliff, I was landing on outstretched rocks, and after the second one I don't remember anything. Then I woke up here." Vincent scratched his head with his good hand.  
  
"Your injuries look like they might fit that story, but we watched you fall down the roof of the Akabeko." Ms. Megumi.  
  
"Well, maybe if my memory clears up I can tell you what happened..." Vincent shrugged with his right shoulder.  
  
"Well, what can you tell us about yourself?" Ms Megumi decided to steer the conversation a different way.  
  
"I am 14, my name is Vincent White, but you can me Vince. 3rd level advanced kung fu, black crane style. Uhhh, I remember living in Seattle Washington, with my mother and my father. No brothers or sisters. Um, that's really about it." He closed his eyes; he was beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"We should look for your parents. Get some rest. I'll come talk to you in the morning." Ms. Megumi got up, and ushered everyone out of the room.  
  
"Ms. Megumi, this is my room and I'm about to go to sleep anyway." Yahiko lied. So shrugging lightly everyone left save for Yahiko and Vincent. Vincent was asleep on the futon.  
  
'We don't have any spare futons...' Yahiko thought.  
  
'Looks like I'll have to sleep with Vince-nt.' Something inside Yahiko wanted this. It wanted to explore this boy. Although Yahiko wouldn't admit this to himself. Vincent was woken up by the small ruckus Yahiko was making. He watched as Yahiko took off his shirt, revealing a powerful teenage chest, and beautiful abs. 'No! I'm not gay! I shouldn't look...at...' Vincent lost his thoughts as he watched the other boy undress.  
  
~~(stina: well at this point if you are truly so very dense and can't figure out the fact that this story is getting yaoi-ish then you should take my heed and proceed with caution, cuz ya I get annoyed with pointless flamers thx bu bye)~~  
  
The Futon was actually quite large. The two boys would have to be touching to sleep in it though. Secretly neither of them cared, and was looking forward to it. Yahiko, was now in his underwear. A pair of underwear Vincent had never seen before. As he tried very hard not to picture Yahiko naked, he noticed the husky scent again. It was so delicious, and it smelled so pleasant. It was doing other things for him too. His penis was now as stiff as a board.  
  
'I hope he doesn't see the bulge under the thick blanket.' Vincent slid down the futon painfully. He wanted to hide from the other boy. 'So he's not asleep...' Yahiko stopped and thought. He lifted the covers and carefully slid in trying his hardest not to hurt the other boy.  
  
Vincent closed his eyes trying to get to sleep. Wanting to get this awful day over with. Unconsciously he started to undress the other boy in the futon. 'No, no, no, no! I'm not gay...' Vincent was screaming in his mind.  
  
Yahiko slowly slid his hand down to his crotch. He wanted to touch himself so bad. Being in a bed with another boy, let alone a very good-looking boy, enticed him. 'Why am I so worried? I heard somewhere that boys like to experiment!' Yahiko reassured himself.  
  
Eventually they both fell asleep. At around midnight Yahiko woke up. He had been dreaming about him and the other boy together, in a hot spring. Only Vincent wasn't hurt, he and Yahiko were kissing passionately, naked in the hot spring. Yahiko was breathing heavily, he'd never had a dream like that before, and his groin was very very sticky. That's when he noticed that Vincent was asleep. His head was resting on his chest.  
  
'...Maybe he feels the same way I do...?' Yahiko questioned. 'Err... I don't feel anyway!' Nevertheless Yahiko began to stroke the bandaged boy's hair then went back to sleep.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Stina: *blushing furiously*...um...er... so ya... guess I have to change the rating for this story now neh?  
  
Hogosha: *currently laughing his head off* you're such a pussy.  
  
Stina: shut up I have young virgin minds to protect... for a while anyways then we can begin to corrupt them *nods*, I've given up on my mind it's been soiled so many times I can't scrub it clean, and no that doesn't automatically make me a dirty slut slut  
  
Hogosha: sure...whatever you say  
  
Stina: oh and to the homophobes no flamers or I might get hostile...or not, it takes very much to make me angry so if you can't deal with the heat, shut up before I smack you upside the head, this is called creative writing so XP...oh and R/R people's *makes air kiss* tootles *waves* 


	3. COURAGE

Title: The Revolving Door  
  
Authors: originally my friend who wishes to remain nameless (who btw writes all this great stuff), and me; the amazingly sexy stina-chan *grinz* (the lowly beta-er)  
  
Rating: R for some er stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: We in no way claim to own Rurouni Kenshin, please don't hurt us *covers head with hands then looks up warily* *grinz* also I don't own Shell, Inu Yasha, Dragon ball Z, Trigun, or Final Fantasy 7...well I do own the FF7 game but I think that's not quite the same is it? *shrug*  
  
~C-O-U-R-A-G-E~  
  
"Sanosuke, did you find anything at the Akabeko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No, no one there has heard of him, knows anyone by his description, or knows how he got on the roof." Sano collapsed on a nearby pillow with a sigh, "It's as if he appeared out of thin air..."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin thoughtfully for a moment before starting in her usually bossy tone, "We shouldn't give up just yet. Sano, tomorrow afternoon I want you to go to peoples houses, and ask around some more."  
  
"What do you mean, some more? We've asked around everywhere, no one even knows someone who looks like him! Let alone knows who he is."  
  
Kaoru's right eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "You aren't telling me you're not going to go look are you?" She secretly grabbed the hilt of her wooden sword.  
  
"What if I am?" He replied.  
  
"Sano, don't you think you're being a little silly? It's just a little walk!" Kenshin said in a laughing tone, his hand plastered to the back of his head.  
  
His advice came a little too late... Several thunks were then heard. Sanosuke frowned rubbing his orange sized bump.  
  
"I'd think you would have learned by now Sano." Kenshin gave him a big goofy grin.  
  
"I'm going to go check on our guest." Sanosuke walked off mumbling.  
  
"I'll go retrieve Ms. Megumi." Kaoru left, leaving Kenshin alone. Looking around he said to himself, "Maybe I'll go take a bath..." He then trotted off.  
  
Sanosuke slowly slid the door to Yahiko's room open. He didn't want to wake them. Well more honestly, he wanted to wake Yahiko in an extremely rude fashion, but the boy named Vincent was still there and still very much injured. Sanosuke peered in cautiously. 'Everything looks normal. They're both sleeping peacefully.' He thought. As he was about to leave, he noticed something a bit odd about their sleeping position.  
  
Yahiko was asleep on his pillow, ...with Vincent's head resting on his chest. Yahiko's hand was tangled in Vincent's short brown hair.  
  
'Is this for real!?' He almost laughed out loud. 'I never thought Yahiko was gay. He was ogling all over Tsubame.' Sanosuke had a large grin on his face. He slowly slid the door back into its original position. Leaving them unnoticed.  
  
Yahiko slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Vincent resting peacefully on his chest. Smiling for a moment, his eyes traced the thin slightly muscular chest wrapped in bandages. He followed the muscle lines to Vincent's arm. The small muscles made Vincent look weak. Suddenly Yahiko's eyes stopped in horror. On Vincent's right shoulder was a thick scar that traveled down the back of his arm and ended at his wrist. Yahiko looked on with shock and pity. No one should ever have a scar that large. The scar itself was barely visible from the front but as it traveled down the back of his arm it became very thick. Maybe 2 inches tops. The scar tissue had grown back noticeably sunken making it into a sort of trench in Vincent's arm.  
  
Slightly worried Yahiko gently pulled the blanket off of Vincent. He then slowly undid the bandages covering Vincent's waist. Luckily the wounds had scabbed over. But as he examined the boys' stomach, he came across yet another scar. Not as big as the first, but it would kill anyone who was inflicted such a wound. The scar slithered its way from the upper left abs of his stomach, to his lower right pelvis. This one was also significantly thinner.  
  
Yahiko was stunned. He had never encountered such a thing on anyone. Kenshin had a scar on his cheek but this made that seem like a scratch. He pulled the covers back over Vincent. He brought his other arm over the other boy's chest. Yahiko held the other boy close to him almost instinctively, feeling sadness and pity for whatever the other boy had gone through to deserve these.  
  
'Well, maybe he got these from some previous accident?' Yahiko tried to cheer himself up. 'Yeah I bet that's it, he fell off of something.' He lied to himself; he knew very well these wounds would be very difficult to get by any accidental means. No matter what he told himself he still held Vincent close to him. Trying hard not to hurt him.  
  
~~*Intermission*~~  
  
*Kenshin standing up on a podium*  
  
Kenshin: And the nominees for most beautiful male bishies are, *Kenshin opens up an envelope* Seshomaru, from Inuyasha!  
  
*Audience claps and cheers loudly*  
  
Kenshin: Teenager Gohan from Dragon Ball Z!  
  
*Baby, Child, Preteen, and Adult Gohan's looking pissed*  
  
*Audience claps and cheers louder*  
  
Kenshin: Vash the Stampede from Trigun!  
  
*Audience claps and cheers even louder*  
  
Kenshin: And finally, Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7!!  
  
*Audience goes nuts as Cloud walks onto the stage, bras, panties, and even briefs follow him as he walks up next to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: And the winner is- *is cut off by roaring audience*  
  
*Audience is still going nuts, screeches, whistles, claps, yells, hollers, Merry-me-Cloud's, Give-me-a-child's, and even attractive pet names are still coming from the audience*  
  
Cloud *Blushes*  
  
*Sighs, screams, faints, awww-cutes, and oh-my-mother-fucking-god-he-is-too- cutes, uproar from the audience*  
  
Kenshin: LET ME FINISH SO WE CAN GET BACK TO THE FANFIC!!!  
  
*Audience shuts up*  
  
Kenshin: And the winner is...  
  
Sephiroth: I LOVE YOU CLOUD HUNNY!  
  
Cloud *Mouthing I love you too*  
  
Kenshin *rolls eyes*: CLOUD!  
  
*Audience goes nuts once again*  
  
*Yahiko appears on the screen*  
  
Yahiko: And that ladies and gentlemen was the Anime award's 2003! And remember, when you need gas, go with shell!  
  
Sanosuke *from the backstage*: Kenshin, it's not a laxative! Mark that off the list!  
  
Kenshin: What's a laxative?  
  
~~*End Intermission*~~  
  
Sanosuke walked into the padded dojo area of the Kamiya dojo. He still had a big grin plastered onto his face. Sitting down he watched Kaoru swinging her bokken furiously.  
  
"Tense?" Sanosuke asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, neither Kenshin, that devil women or I could find anyone who knows Vincent."  
  
Sanosuke grinned. "Remember when I said that you wouldn't find anyone who knew him?"  
  
Kaoru started to swing harder. "Remember when I told you to take the other part of the city? Did you!?"  
  
Sanosuke's grin left. "No, I already knew I wouldn't find anything."  
  
Kaoru was on him in an instant, attacking him with her bokken like a madwoman. "THATS NOT THE POINT!! WHEN A PRETTY LADY SUCH AS I TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT! UNDERSTAND!?" She continued to make his head flatter. She stopped after about 31 strikes.  
  
Sanosuke grumbling, rubbing his forehead. 'Man, what a bitch...'  
  
Kaoru sat down next to Sanosuke. "I just don't know what to do. He comes from no where, doesn't speak Japanese, and he's hurt!" Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Hey! Maybe he'd like to become my second student! I've had Yahiko for 4 years, maybe it's time to get myself another pupil! I mean, who doesn't want to learn Kamiya Kashim style?"  
  
"Me." Sanosuke mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately Kaoru heard it. She looked at him with flames in her eyes. "YOU DON'T COUNT!"  
  
"Say where is Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I believe he is still looking for anyone who might know our guest." Just as Kaoru finished that sentence an orange haired man wearing a purple kimono walked into the dojo looking somewhat unhappy.  
  
"No luck?" Sanosuke stood up.  
  
"No, maybe he's an orphan who snuck onto a ship, then bumped his head. That story about the future was quite convincing though, that it was." Kenshin said with a perky tone.  
  
"I believe him," Sanosuke stated, "did either of you notice what he was wearing?"  
  
"Come to think of it no, I was too busy worrying about his wounds to notice his clothing." Kaoru scratched her head.  
  
"I did." Sanosuke held up a clean shirt, not only was the cloth extremely comfortable, but also the seams were hard to find and well placed. There seemed to be no errors in the construction of the shirt. The dye, which happened to be dark blue, had no discolorations, and there were black letters sewn into the front, C-O-U-R-A-G-E.  
  
"I washed that the other day." Kenshin said.  
  
"I've never seen or felt anything this soft or perfectly made. And god knows what this lettering is." Sanosuke stated, "And look at this." Sanosuke held up a small leather contraption, two straps and a large round glass-flattened circle in the middle.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru grabbed it and inspected it in her hand.  
  
"I have no idea, I took it off of his wrist."  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Kenshin gave Sanosuke his you-did-a-bad-thing look.  
  
"There are little lights on the inside moving, changing, and blinking. Look at this Kenshin its quite amazing!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin forcefully.  
  
"And these." Sanosuke held up a pair of shoes. Not sandals, but shoes. They were white with dark stripes on then. The word R-E-E-B-O-K was also sewn into them.  
  
"Their soft and made out of what I think is leather. I've never even heard of these!" Kaoru left Kenshin to the leather wrist item while she inspected Vincent's footwear.  
  
"Maybe he really is from the future..." Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Then why did he agree with Ms. Megumi earlier?" Sanosuke stated suspiciously.  
  
"Think about it, Sanosuke. You wake up in a place you don't recognize, you are hurt, and don't know what has happened to you. You tell your side of the story, and are surrounded by things that prove you wrong. If I was that boy I would have agreed with Ms. Megumi too." Kenshin tried to explain.  
  
"Nice to know Sir Ken agrees with me!" Ms Megumi said as she cheerfully came into the dojo.  
  
'Oh-no, why now?' Kaoru mocked her, in her head.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Stina: heh heh, Sephiroth you say? Hogosha, take over for me I'll be back in a bit *runs off muttering about Sephiroth's sexy bom-bom*  
  
Hogosha: O_O right then... so yeah now that I'm in charge I spose I have to make a comment, like stina usually does, so what would stina say *thinks* IDEA! *runs off for a moment and comes back in with a stina clone* okies what do you think of the chappy stina #1?  
  
#1: AWE ^_^ kawaii *giggles* Vincent's such a cootie and so is Yahiko and Vash*ie-san...etc.  
  
Hogosha: -_-;; well anyways R/R people and we'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible 


	4. The Calm

Title: The Revolving Door  
  
Authors: originally my friend who wishes to remain nameless (who btw writes all this great stuff), and me; the amazingly sexy stina-chan *grinz* (the lowly beta-er)  
  
Rating: R for some er stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: We in no way claim to own Rurouni Kenshin, please don't hurt us *covers head with hands then looks up warily* *grinz* also I don't own Shell *nods* great to have that cleared up.  
  
~The Calm~  
  
Kaoru was sick of this woman always trying to make her look bad and take away her Kenshin! She sighed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why to see Sir Ken of course!" Megumi wrapped a slender arm around Kenshin's collarbone. Catching him by surprise she began nuzzling his cheek. Kaoru was shocked, every time Miss Megumi did this, and every time she never failed in bringing Kaoru into a near homicidal rage.  
  
"Why, you get your hands off my Kenshin right now!" Kaoru's words echoed through the dojo, waking Vincent up.  
  
'Oh no! He can't find me holding him like this!" Yahiko was beginning to panic. He watched as his sleeping companion slowly stirred in his position. Somehow he knew he was being held and he liked it.  
  
Vincent could feel someone holding him. He felt so relaxed and safe in this person's arms. He'd never been held like this before. There was also something else. The odour, which always seemed to entice him, was stronger then ever. Knowing full well he was still hurt, he cautiously sat up. As he raised his upper body, the arms, which held him so securely, slithered away releasing him.  
  
Vincent (taking about a minute to sit up) looked around. He was still in the same room. He turned around and saw the other boy from earlier facing the other way fast asleep. Vincent began to blush. 'He wasn't holding me was he!?' His heart began to pump, faster and faster. He felt as if he couldn't move. Then he remembered why. He looked down, "My bandages are gone..." Vincent scratched his head. Then something suddenly dawned on him, 'Someone might see my back!' He grabbed the wall behind him and pushed himself up with his good arm. He was still in his jeans. 'Least they didn't take my pants...'  
  
He pictured Kenshin slowly sliding off his pants, taking care not to hurt him. 'No! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!!' Vincent shook his head. Slowly he walked outside, limping every time his right ankle touched the ground. He was half way into the next room, which lead to the courtyard, when he felt powerful hands holding his side. Vincent turned around and saw the other boy trying to help him. Slightly angered he shook off Yahiko's help. 'I don't need your help, I can do this myself!' His angry thoughts swarming in his head.  
  
Yahiko smiled, Vincent's skin was so soft to the touch. He also liked the tan colour of his skin. Standing there he watched Vincent limp on. Tracing his back with his eyes, Yahiko saw Vincent's sharp shoulder blades moving in and out as he continued to try and walk. Then he saw it, an enormous scar that traveled from the middle of Vincent's neck down to the right side of his back, and continued strong into his pants. Yahiko gasped.  
  
Vincent, startled by this noise, instantly knew two things. The first was that Yahiko had obviously seen his scar. The second, well, he was now falling flat onto his face. His eyes were closed as he felt the waves of pain racing through his chest and stomach. "Mmmmmmmm." He muffled himself from yelling.  
  
Yahiko couldn't help but giggle at the other boy's sense of pride. "Looks like your getting my help even if you don't want it." Yahiko dashed over and stopped next to Vincent who was holding himself up by his elbows. Carefully, he helped Vincent get to his feet, and then walked with him outside. His hands placed on Vincent's collarbone, so he wouldn't hurt the poor boy, and could catch him if needed.  
  
Vincent blushed, hoping Yahiko hadn't noticed. He honestly didn't mind two strong hands guiding him. Every time he took a step on his right foot though, he felt pain surge through his leg.  
  
Ms. Megumi laughed while Kaoru yelled on about "her" Kenshin. She was actually in reality ignoring Kaoru and remembering a funny joke Sanosuke had told her a few days ago.  
  
"Hey are you listening to me!?" Kaoru tried to grab Ms. Megumi's scrawny neck and squeeze her to death but Sanosuke stopped her keeping the women apart.  
  
"Please ladies you shouldn't fight, that you shouldn't." Kenshin was trying his best not to get smacked around. Megumi looked up, past Kaoru. She saw two boys, one of them shirtless, walking to them. She got up completely ignoring Kaoru. She rushed over to the two, wondering if the English boy was hurt.  
  
"Don't walk off on me! huh-?" Kaoru was yelling at Ms. Megumi but when she turned around she saw Sanosuke's face. "Are you trying to touch me!?" Kaoru retrieved her bokken and let loose a series of mighty blows that would rival even Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Ow..." Sanosuke sat down and rubbed his head. Why? Why did she always hit him? Didn't she know it starts to hurt after the 17th time? 'I swear if she attacks me one more time it'll take Kenshin to stop me...' Sanosuke sighed.  
  
After Sanosuke had sat down Kaoru saw Yahiko helping the other boy. He was limping and panting. Her hand dropped the bokken as she proceeded to their aid.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru where are you going?" Kenshin tried to ease the mood.  
  
"Look Kenshin." Kaoru pointed at the two boys now 5 feet in front of her.  
  
'Wow, that boy sure has stamina.' Kenshin grabbed the dark blue shirt, which lay on the ground. It seemed someone might need it, and then he followed the girls.  
  
Vincent didn't look up until they had gotten outside. It was a nice sunny day. And three people were coming to greet the two boys. 'Why are they coming over here? They might see my back...' he saw Kenshin running towards him with the dark blue shirt. 'My shirt!'  
  
~*Intermission*~  
  
Kaoru in a rocking chair: Welcome back to behind the sword! Today we will be examining Rurouni Kenshin, A series that quickly became popular in America in the new millennium.  
  
Kaoru still in a rocking chair: Many people loved it for its swordplay and comedy, but did you really know what was going on behind the curtain?  
  
*scene changes to a blackout spiky headed figure with a shadowy bandana dangling from its head*  
  
Shadowy figure with a deep male voice: All the time, he always had some alcohol with him. Even on set he had his sword modified to hold some liquor! Whenever they would shoot a scene without Kenshin, or stop rolling for a few seconds he would take a swig. Around episode 8 it got pretty bad.  
  
*Scene changes to episode 8*  
  
Shadowy figure: This was what he was supposed to say, Kenshin holding up floor plating and blocking two darts: I do not understand the situation well, but I certainly can't stand by and watch people hurt others for fun.  
  
*Scene changes to Kenshin holding up the plate but wobbling*  
  
Shadowy figure: here's what he said... Kenshin: I do not understand the situation very well, but that there *points to Ms. Megumi in the corner* is a fine piece of ass! I wouldn't mind waking up next to you sweet thing *grabs her ass*  
  
Kaoru again: The show went on hiatus until Kenshin could get out of rehab.  
  
Announcer's voice: Next up.  
  
*shows Kenshin*: After Yahiko got that deal with shell; he used at last 14 rolls of film sponsoring them!  
  
Announcer's Voice: When we come back to, behind the sword!  
  
Sanosuke: So that's what Shell is, a gas company...  
  
~*End transmission*~  
  
As soon as Kenshin was close enough, Vincent reached out and took his shirt from Kenshin's hand and put it on with much pain. "Are you sure you don't want some help with that?" Kenshin mock laughed.  
  
"He can't understand you, he doesn't speak Japanese." Ms. Megumi said with a sigh. "I plan to teach him to read and write Japanese if we can't find anyone who knows him."  
  
Kaoru gave Vincent a gentle smile. He just looked blankly into her eyes. 'I can't blame him, he's been through a lot.' Kaoru tried her best not to attack him with her bokken.  
  
Ms. Megumi sat him down and began to explain everything they had found out, mainly about them believing he was from the future. She also told him, he could stay with them if he couldn't get back. Then she informed him that she would teach him Japanese and Miss Kaoru might even take him in as a student. Not surprisingly he looked sad. "I'm sorry I uhh...lied to you. I never for a moment stopped thinking I was somehow from the future. I guess I didn't know what to say." Vincent scratched his head with his good hand.  
  
"Ill teach you to read, write and speak Japanese if you want." Ms Megumi gave him a beautiful smile only she could perform. Vincent responded with a smile of his own, not of the same quality though.  
  
'Oh so he gives her a smile huh!?' Kaoru settled down.  
  
Ms Megumi leaned back from sitting. "I've a feeling everything is going to be alright for everyone." She smiled once again.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Stina: guess who's back, back again, stina's back tell some men... anyways yeah eminem's cool, and I am no longer out chasing fictional characters.  
  
Hogosha: w/b, I made a clone of u while you were gone *points to clone*  
  
Stina: O_O;; *looks at happy clone*  
  
#1: ^_^ hello I love all the kawaii people, and goku is so hot!!!  
  
Stina: WTF?!?!?!? KILL IT KILL IT!!! *smashes happy clone with bat* *shudder* nobody is that happy...and as for kaka-baka, no...*shakes head repeatedly, sits on floor rocking back and forth*  
  
Hogosha: -_-;; scary stuff, well see you later people chapter 5 is on the way *grinz*  
  
Stina: P.S no offence to the kaka-baka lovers out there, I just think he's way too happy, happy people are scary. 


	5. Return of the Boy

Title: The Revolving Door  
  
Authors: SEXAY MEH, and HOTTIE PERSON  
  
Rating: R for some er stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: We in no way claim to own Rurouni Kenshin, please don't hurt us *covers head with hands then looks up warily* *grinz* and we also don't claim to have made whatever movie my "friend" took lines from......... I'm sorry bud but I don't know what movie that is  
  
Anyways on with the story  
  
//Stuff you might like to know//  
  
It's been 2 months since the sudden appearance of Vincent. Things around the kamiya dojo have settled down. Kenshin and his friends stopped searching for anyone who knew Vincent 3 weeks ago, and have graciously offered to let him stay (as long as he pulls his weight). Vincent has been learning Japanese through Ms. Megumi all day long, every day (except when Ms. Megumi is needed by others).  
  
Chapter 5 Return of the Boy  
  
Sky blue waves struck against the wooden frame as a large transport vessel neared the Tokyo dock. The sun was bright overhead. Today was unusually hot for mid-spring. A figure stood on the edge of the vessel, watching the water as the dock moved slowly closer. He moved his fingers gracefully through his brown hair.  
  
"Yahiko Myojin, I've waited a long time." The tall figure brought his right hand up to his chest. It was in a glove that stopped at his fingers. He watched it closely as he turned it over, made a fist, and wiggled his fingers.  
  
"I can finally get what I've always wanted.........You." The figure smirked.  
  
Meanwhile Yahiko was cleaning the dojo. Arched over towards the floor he mumbled as he pushed a soggy rag from one end of the room to the other,  
  
"Why do I have to clean? It's her dojo......... She could do it faster, if I was that ugly I could scare away all the dirt."  
  
"Yahiko! I heard that!" Kaoru ran into the room Yahiko was busy cleaning. "Well it's true isn't it? It should be known throughout the land!" Yahiko began to yell, "Let it be known that Kaoru is ugly, very very ugly!" Yahiko crossed his arms and laughed.  
  
Kaoru's left eyebrow twitched slightly, then quite suddenly she lunged towards Yahiko's cheeks. Yahiko made gurgling sounds as his cheeks were pinched and pulled.  
  
"You'd think they were related with the way they act." Kenshin laughed.  
  
"Maybe they are, and they just don't know it. It would certainly explain many things." Sanosuke watched from the corner.  
  
"Are you kidding!? Me related to her!? Hah! Yeah right!" Yahiko let go of Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin how many times have you said that!?" Kaoru turned around focusing her rage on the orange haired hero.  
  
Silence slowly moved in, as Kenshin was too afraid to answer. Even if the answer happened to be in her favour she'd still find someway to interpret it as a direct insult, that's just the way some women are.  
  
A muffled voice slowly made its way to the common area, "Swordsmanship is for the brave, wise, patient and breweries." This was followed by a sigh, "I did it wrong again didn't I Ms. Megumi?" No one understood the last sentence for it was in English.  
  
"It's ok, you're getting much better and that's the main focus for today. You just need to work on your pronunciation with some of the larger words. I just have one question though, how did you get breweries from willing?"  
  
Vincent sighed. He knew what to say but his mind had been elsewhere. Thoughts of Yahiko kept popping into his head at the wrong moments. Megumi stretched her arms, and leaned back. She stood up slowly,  
  
"Well that's all for today. Its almost dinner time anyway." She slid open the door and walked out of the small room.  
  
Vincent fell backwards, his legs still folded. He closed his eyes and let images of Yahiko enter his mind. He was thinking exclusively of Yahiko's face. The way his perfect nose matched his perfect cheeks, his smile. That was one of his favourites things about Yahiko. His smile was one of the things Vincent looked forward to everyday. Then there were his eyes. Those delicious black eyes, Vincent always peered into their infinite depths, always trying to find out if maybe, just maybe Yahiko felt the same way. With those images in his mind, he smiled. Slowly he opened his eyes. Ready to make his way into the other room to see his housemates.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" There it was, inches away from his own face, Yahiko was leaning in over him. Coal black eyes peering into emerald green ones. Vincent panicked. His head shot up, slamming his forehead into Yahiko's. Vincent turned to his side and started to rub his forehead, trying to stop the lightning pain.  
  
"Oww, hey!" Yahiko cried out, straightening up. He began to rub his own forehead. Yahiko just couldn't stay angry with Vincent though. Even for a second, he still wondered why.  
  
"Ohh......... sorry sorry sorry." Vincent said quickly still panicking as he got to his feet, and bowing as Ms. Megumi had taught him. Yahiko laughed and scratched the back of his head. He put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Its not a problem. It's not as if you did that on purpose."  
  
Vincent's heart began to race. Feeling that rough and calloused hand on his shoulder was enough to send him screaming in his own mind.  
  
"Uhh........." Vincent was looking for the correct words. He knew them; they just didn't come to him as fast as they would in English, "Still, I didn't see you, and you frightened me." Vincent tried to smile but he knew it had come out wrong.  
  
'Wow, that was very formal, Ms. Megumi must not be at conversational speech with him yet.' Yahiko's mind wondered away for a moment. Then he saw Vincent's attempt at smiling. 'Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Aww crap, I did it again. But......... what does it matter? Even if I have these feelings.........' He was lost in his thoughts again.  
  
Vincent wondered why Yahiko's hand was still on his shoulder; it had been there for two and a half minutes now. Not only was his heart hammering in his chest, but he hadn't been able to contain himself below his waist. If one was determined to look, one could easily see Vincent's excitement.  
  
'He's so beautiful.' Vincent thought to himself. All he wanted to do now was lean into a kiss with his friend. A long passionate kiss that would seal any doubts they had.  
  
Sanosuke peaked his head into the room. He saw the two boys just sort of staring at each other. 'They are definitely in love. That's kinda cute actually.' The thoughts raced through his head. 'A little young though.'  
  
"Are you two going to play staring games all day or are you going to help start dinner like Kaoru has been yelling at you to do for the last minute or so?" Sanosuke's deep voice broke the two out of their trance. Embarrassed they both raced out of the small confining room.  
  
At that moment, Kaoru was in the kitchen with Kenshin and Megumi. She was cutting up some carrots. "I swear you can't get those two to do anything. They've become inseparable."  
  
"Well Vincent might not have understood you. You speak too fast for him. He's still learning." Megumi replied while cutting up some meat.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're his teacher!" Kaoru replied with gust.  
  
"I know his abilities, of course I'm talking as his teacher. Even Sir Ken probably realized not to talk too fast. I don't know why you can't see it." Megumi shrugged.  
  
Kenshin could feel the rising electricity in the air. His internal Kaoru-is- pissed alarm started in his head, red flags waved everywhere. If he didn't do something soon someone might lose a finger......... or a head.  
  
*Intermission*  
  
Kaoru: But Kenshin I cant leave you!  
  
Kenshin: Listen lady, you're gonna get on that plane, or you're gonna regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you're gonna realize you made a mistake.  
  
Kaoru: *sobbing, walking up to the plane, turns around one last time*: Bye.........  
  
*Kenshin had already gone*  
  
Kaoru: That asshole, he was right......... *Grunts and gets on the plane*  
  
Kenshin in a bar: GO NICKS! WOOO! *Takes a swig of beer* Bartender: I think you've had enough, you can't stand, you've thrown up 3 times already, and you've been here only 3 minutes. Besides, the nicks aren't even playing. It's hockey!  
  
Kenshin: And I think *hic* you should go.........*beer bubble leaves his mouth*  
  
*falls unconscious*  
  
Bartender: I tell ya, it's these corny intermission parodies of famous movies. And they suck! But they always manage to bring a man to this.  
  
Guy next to Kenshin: *Reaches into Kenshin's pocket and takes his wallet*: Yeah sad isn't it?  
  
*End Intermission*  
  
"Now girls, no need to rush to conclusions. Kaoru you've been awfully busy lately. I can understand why you haven't noticed Vincent's limits in Japanese. And Ms. Megumi, I think you're a wonderful teacher. I might even decide to learn English from you sometime in the future." Kenshin's internal warning device clicked off.  
  
"Maybe your right, I have been awfully busy lately." Kaoru Sighed.  
  
"Yes, sleeping all day, and bathing can really take it out of a girl." Megumi laughed.  
  
Kenshin's alarm restarted (They found a backup power source for the Kaoru Bomb. Go figure huh?).  
  
Yahiko walked into the kitchen, followed by Vincent. The smell of cooking vegetables, fish, rice, and seaweed entered their nostrils.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Sushi, miso soup, steamed veggies and rice." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Sounds good..." Sanosuke declared entering.  
  
"What did you want us to do?" Yahiko asked Kaoru.  
  
"To set the bowls and plates, and to place some chopsticks."  
  
The two boys nodded and got to work. Sanosuke turned around trying to make a discreet exit.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Kaoru hadn't even looked up from her cutting. "I want you to start the soup. If you're gonna eat, you're gonna help!" Kaoru was on her mark today. Usually Sanosuke was able to sneak out before she noticed.  
  
Vincent watched Yahiko work. Every move of his body, every little thing he did, every quirk he had when setting the table, was so perfect. Nothing about Yahiko he knew so far, had turned him off. 'I should really start thinking about what I'm doing.' He sighed silently still thinking about Yahiko as he continued to set up the table.  
  
'He's so cute when he's clueless. I wonder what he's thinking about. Why was he so startled when I startled him? Why do I care? Grrr......... this is so frustrating. Why can't I get these feelings out of my head? What is it about him?' Yahiko's head was a blizzard of thoughts as he tried to figure out how he felt.  
  
Yahiko placed the last plate and stood up from squatting, "That's all of them." He then turned to Vincent.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Vincent replied.  
  
"Lets just wait till they get finished with dinner."  
  
'Dinner!' Vincent remembered he still had a hard time with those dumb chopsticks they used. They are so difficult it doesn't make sense. Just as Vincent finished his thought Kenshin walked in with a platter piled with tons of sushi. Megumi brought in the steaming rice, with a separate bowl of steaming vegetables, and Kaoru brought in, carefully, a large bowl of miso soup.  
  
After the food was placed everyone situated themselves around the table in their normal fashion. Megumi and Kaoru together (The worse possible combination) Kenshin next to Kaoru, Vincent next to Kenshin, Yahiko next to Vincent, and Sanosuke next to Yahiko and Kaoru.  
  
"Ok, everyone. Enjoy!" Kaoru smiled.  
  
Everyone rushed in with their chopsticks, grabbing 4 or 5 things at a time. Everyone except Vincent who couldn't even hold the damn things correctly. 'This is impossible... its amazing the Japanese didn't starve to death just trying to figure out how to use these.' Vincent sighed. Yahiko noticed Vincent struggling with his chopsticks. He warmly glided his hand over Vincent's and helped him use his chopsticks. Vincent blushed the second he felt Yahiko holding his hand. 'He's......... he's holding my hand.' His heart began to race once again. And his piece was feeling strange. 'Not now, please! I can't let any of them see. Not after what they've done for me......... Why must I feel this way about him? About Yahiko.........'  
  
Yahiko smiled at him warmly. After Vincent had finally gotten the hang of it, Yahiko removed his hands. 'Wow he has very soft hands...' Yahiko thought. The rest of dinner went without incident. Everyone began their dusk rituals. For Sanosuke that meant watching everyone. Kenshin's job was to try and keep the two women from clawing at each other. Yahiko, well he just did whatever. And Vincent was usually with Yahiko, but not tonight.  
  
'I have to tell him how I feel......... I have to know if perhaps he feels the same way. Or if maybe he will go even farther with me.........' Ever since dinner Vincent had been trying to build up his courage to do the impossible. He wanted to ask Yahiko to, and for lack of a better 19th century term, go out with him. Explore a relationship. But he was afraid of rejection. Of everyone thinking he was some weird kid from the future. He liked them all very much, and they were his friends. Vincent didn't want to lose anyone but he also didn't want to stay silent forever and lose whatever chance he might ever have. 'Ok, so I'll do it. I'm going to ask Yahiko Myojin to be with me.' Vincent stood up and ran towards Yahiko's training tree by the river.  
  
When he got there, he saw Yahiko sitting on a stump watching the river. The crimson sun glowed peacefully off of the water's surface. Everything was perfect. 'This is the perfect weather for this. Perfect night. Perfect person. Everything is perfect.' Vincent built up the courage again, and then slowly approached Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko." Vincent said standing next to him.  
  
Yahiko stood up and smiled at him. "Hey, need something?"  
  
"Yahiko I need to talk to you about something." Vincent looked into his eyes. Black meeting green. "Yahiko, I have these," Vincent turned away and looked at the ground, "Feelings for you, I've felt this way for a long time. And, I don't know what to really do about this......... and so I wanted to know, if by some chance you might have them too. Yahiko I'm in love with you........." The last part was the hardest to say. Every syllable poked a point in his heart.  
  
Yahiko was speechless. 'Feelings? For me? .........Do I have these feelings?' Something in him screamed yes, but his head was dizzy. This was a lot to handle. 'In love? With me?' Yahiko began to think if he did indeed have these feelings.  
  
Yahiko wrapped his arms around Vincent. Holding him securely, he brought his head to Vincent's shoulder and rested his head there. Vincent was so happy......... He could tell what Yahiko was going to say since he was holding him like this. He let himself be held by someone who he truly loved. The sound of the wind changing was the only sound for a few seconds.  
  
"Vincent, I can't return your feelings........." Yahiko released the hug. Vincent's world shattered at that very moment. Everything he was thinking just stopped. The world seemed to stop spinning and he felt he would fall off. Nothing rational entered his thoughts for some time. A stinging tear fell from his cheek.  
  
"I don't feel the same way you do. I'm not......... that way. I'm really very sorry." Yahiko gazed at the dieing sun. Its crimson beams shouting its glory as it sank at the horizon. Vincent, tears still streaming silently down his face, turned and ran. Yahiko didn't try and stop him. He just stood there feeling bad.  
  
"Liar........." A voice came from atop the tree.  
  
Yahiko turned around, somewhat startled. He saw Sanosuke sitting atop a branch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lair, I know you have those very same feelings......... I've seen it."  
  
Yahiko looked at him. "I do, don't I?" He looked at the ground. The wind changed direction again.  
  
"Why did you lie?" Sanosuke inquired.  
  
"I panicked......... I didn't know what to say......... I want to tell him that I love him. I want to hold him. I want to be with him......... always." Yahiko felt sad and empty inside. He felt as if there was a great void swallowing him up for lying.  
  
"You should tell him the truth."  
  
"Sanosuke, normally I wouldn't ask this. But please, tell me what to do........."  
  
Meanwhile Vincent had run back to the dojo in a hurry. He couldn't stop crying. Why was he crying? He never cried. Not even when his mother died. So why now? Why, about this one person who can't return some stupid feelings he has......... Vincent sat down in the room he and Yahiko shared. Luckily no one had seen him. It had been a few minutes and he was still crying, hard. The door slid open silently. Vincent still cried in his hands ignoring everything around him, until he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him. He knew whom they belonged too, and he didn't want them to go away.  
  
"Vincent, I'm so sorry. I lied to you........."  
  
Vincent stopped crying, "Lied......... to me?"  
  
"I do feel things for you......... I was just so confused at first. And when you confronted me I wasn't ready for that, so I panicked......... Please forgive me."  
  
Vincent's wailing had fell to silent sobs. "Yes......... I do." His head still buried in his hands.  
  
Yahiko slowly moved towards his ear. "I want you to know, I accept your offer, I want to be with you until eternity is ended." Yahiko slowly lifted Vincent's head from his hands. He looked into Vincent's reddened eyes. So sad......... the emeralds shinning fiercely from the tears, which still fell from them. His eyes travelled towards Vincent's lips. He slowly moved in, opening his mouth to capture Vincent's lips.  
  
Vincent was caught by surprise. He wasn't expecting this, but this was a major improvement on his original plan. Yahiko's mouth had just connected with his own. Yahiko's tongue was exploring his mouth, wrestling with his tongue, and feeling his cheeks. Their kiss lasted a minute before Yahiko pulled back Gasping for air. Both of them panted. And all their feelings rose to the surface. Lust and love went hand in hand that evening.  
  
XXX1  
  
The Tall Figure (Stina: from the harbour, at the beginning of this chpt, just in case you were caught off guard) entered the dojo. He stood in the common area. The moonlight reflected off of the clean floor. He stood in the shadows. In front of him was Kaoru, sitting on the steps.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Kaoru, I'm back."  
  
"Do I know you?" She stood up and looked at the Dark Figure.  
  
The Figure took a step forward. Kaoru Gasped, she recognized him instantly.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
A/N: xxx1 stands as Lemon 1, it has not been published because of no nc-17 rating, if you wish to have it, please contact Stina.  
  
Stina: Holy Jebebus......... *trying not to curse in glee* That was awesome, of all the chapters I've edited so far I like this one the most *glomps this chapter* why the hell did it take me so long to edit it?!?!?!?! *glomps the real author* you rock man.  
  
Hogosha: you haven't updated cuz you're a lazy s.o.b, and you were to busy with school and gorging yourself with Halloween candy to do it.  
  
Stina: -__-;; Hey I wanna see you try and keep up with all the classes I'm taking this term......... besides as I'm sure I've told many people my computer is way broken *sobs* and my evil parents won't get it fixed, and I'm too cheap to get it fixed myself.  
  
Hogosha: *shrugs* well I guess we all can't be as incompetent as you.  
  
Stina: Sure we can, see look at all the stoopy people in the world *nods*  
  
Hogosha: and......... wait a tick, if your computer is broken how are you updating? *stares at stina suspiciously*  
  
Stina: *Huggles Hogosha* that's for me to know hogie and you to never know, MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH......... anyways keep it real peeps *waves* 


End file.
